Made of summer
by Jillian90
Summary: what happened in those 19 years, and what happened afterwards DH spoilers. I don't own Harry Potter, but this is my version.
1. Dazzled

_A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of his characters. I don't know what happens to Harry Potter after Deathly Hallows, or how the story continued. But this is my version. Hope you like it. _

_** English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me if you believe you have found something funny =)_

**Chapter One**

**Dazzled**

It was early summer; the sun was constant and high in the sky, at times it will blow a shy breeze, and you'd hear the leaves in the trees moving as a shining melody.

As far as your eyes were able to see, you'd see yellow flowers, dancing with the wind, you could almost hear them speak.

Suddenly there was a sharp scream that tear every peace apart.

A man took out his wand as fast as he could have, from where he was quietly reading a book, he ran outside the house. It was a fear he had felt many times before, you could read that fear all over his face, and even deeper through his green eyes.

His heart beating as if it wanted to break out through his chest, he approached the place where the scream had came from, he heard laughs.

He found himself before three children. They couldn't stop laughing, looking at each other face, didn't notice the man behind them.

A little redhead among them was watching with her mouth wide open how her older brother did tricks over the broomstick. She would cover her mouth every time (he faked) he was going to fall, and then again he would get into the broom jumping or rolling over, and she would clap for him in laughs. Next to her, her other brother was laughing at her enthusiasm.

Harry smiled to himself looking at them. It was the childhood he never had, and never dreamt of having.

"Daddy!" cry the little redhead, making Harry jump a little. It made her laugh "James is doing tricks, come to see him!"

As Harry walk towards them, she keep talking "Dad, you know what Al does? I told him, I wanted to have my hair as Teddy has it, and he changed it, he turned it blue"

"Half of it" added Albus

And it was true; half of Lily's hair was blue and the other half red. "Lil, mom is inside, why don't you go find her, so she can see your new look". Full of giggles she stood up and ran to the house.

"Don't you want to fly too Al?" say Harry looking to his son, who was watching his brother "Go get the brooms, let's beat James in a match"

Albus smiled and ran to get the brooms, while James protested that it wasn't fair two against one.

A few minutes later, Albus came back next to Ginny and Lily. They sat in the grass.

"Ok Lil, you have to set the score, while mom is going to be the referee" Said Harry just before giving Ginny a kiss, as he set down on his broom and fly next to Albus.

It was a well-played match; they finished all cover in dirt and tired.

"Let's go kids, get into the shower and then go to sleep" Said Ginny, despite the protests "Remember that tomorrow is Hugo's birthday and we are going to the borrow. Maybe we can make another match, I'll play this time" added looking at James "And we'll beat your Dad"

An hour later the house was in silence again. Harry was holding Ginny tight to him, kissing her forehead and smelling her hair.

"Can't believe how fast they grow" sight Harry "Soon, they'll be all in Hogwards"

"James is the only one going to Hogwards this September, Albus will be in three years from now" Ginny smiled "And well, Lily is stuck with us a while longer"

"I know. But still. Soon they wont want us around, they will start dating and …"

"Harry!" Said Ginny punching his arm softly "It's too soon for that. Don't worry. They will always want us, even if they don't admit it in public. They love you. Just as much as we love them"

Harry smiled back at Ginny and kissed her. They keep talking for a while about their kids, until they fall asleep.

The moon was now in the place of the sun, and the stars shining next to her. Advanced the night a quiet voice woke up Ginny, it was Albus next to her, with his pyjamas on and his hair tangled, just liked Harry's.

"What's wrong Albus?" asked Ginny trying to not wake up Harry

"I had a nightmare" said Albus with tremble in his voice

Harry sight and opened his eyes. Ginny was right, they still needed them.

"Come in" said Harry

"James is going to make fun of me" said Albus worried

"We all have nightmares, Albus, you don't have to be embarrassed of it" said Harry patiently

"Even you?" asked Albus

"Even me" answered Harry

Albus crawled the bed and lay between his parents, soon falling asleep.


	2. Fireflies between the toes

**Chapter 2**

**Fireflies between the toes**

"OH MY GOD! And then what happened? OH god! You're blushing, OH god you kissed him back" cry a girl between chuckles covering her mouth

"SHHHHH shhhh, you want the hole house to know?" say the other girl with curls covering her cheeks almost as red as her hair

"Oh gooooooodd, and do like him or it was just the moment?"

"What kind of girl do you think I am Lils?" asked Rose which face still as red as it was before "I do like him. God I do, he's smart, he's cute, he has great personality. God I'm in such a big trouble"

"C'mon it's not that bad at all" said Lily looking at her cousin with a smile on her face

"It's not that bad? Of course not. It could be much much worse, he could be a dementor or omm Voldemort" she said looking as it was a serious and not a sarcastic comment

"It is not that bad! At all. You like him, he likes you OBVIOUSLY. And if you put it that way, of course it could be worse, but I don't think that it is bad as it is right now. You are just over reacting"

"Lil. I could be over reacting. But honestly. My dad is going, he's just going to kill me…"

"Obviously not"

"Well. He's going to kill him" said finally Rose making a deep sight "I mean… our grandparents hate each other. And our parents were not really … they hate each other, not to add that his grandparent tried several times to kill your father…"

"Yeah. But. You're not dating his father or his grandfather!" Lily said in a calm voice "I think… I believe you need to tell your parents… If you guys get in a relationship, not now of course… But it would be good if you address them first about the matter"

Rose wait for a minute before to answer.

"I guess you are right"

"Of course I am" she said with a smile

The two girls stay quite for a moment, like if each of them where waiting for the other to say something. Rose was the one to talk first.

"And you… Have you ever had an impossible crush? I mean. We all have, may be to a deathly enemy?"

For half a second a shy smile appeared in lily's lips, nobody else would have noticed, but Rose did.

"Who is him?" she asked immediately

"Nobody!"

"Don't be kidding me Lil! I just told you a three hour story and you are not going to tell me anything? Don't you trust me?"

"Oi! Don't be like that! That's not fair" Lily said

"So then.. C'mon it can't be worst"

"It is" Lily said, knowing that she'd regret later "He… oii. He's sort of part of the family"

"OH GOD. YOU LIKE HUGO" cry Rose suddenly

"Go to hell, shut up. OF COURSE I don't like Hugo, you're so mean" Said Lily, trying to hide her relief, hoping Rose never make the guess

Rose kept silence for a couple of moments, they seemed to be hours for lily. Then for her horror, Rose smile in a wicked way.

"Oh you evil little whore" she said then adding "I KNOW! I know who he is! It's…"

"NO!" scream Lily "Don't don't say it"

"Why not?" asked Rose with curiosity

"Yes, it's him. I know who you're thinking" Over the years, Lily and Rose had developed the ability to tell what the other was thinking (in a matter of speech). "But if you say it, it's going to get real"

"It isn't real now?" asked Rose

"It is. But.. Is like when you have thoughts in your mind and … you know, those crazy ideas, and then you say it out loud or someone else does.. and then. It isn't a secret anymore…"

Rose sight, she knew Lily was right, and was going to add something when the door suddenly open. A tall man with dark hair and blue eyes appeared on the door.

"James! You never knock" say lily upset

"Sorry! Who really cares, I know you're just chatting. Gossip I mean. I can hear your screams all over the house" he said

Both Lily and Rose blush.

"Dinner is ready" he say closing the door behind him.

Lily and Rose were walking down the stairs when Ginny's face appeared from the kitchen "Dinner is ready, we're just waiting Teddy to arrive, but you can start to eat if you want"

"Oh no. We don't want to miss Teddy, do we lil? No we'll wait aunt Ginny, thank you" Say Rose laughing to her insights and getting a deathly look from Lily.

That day was Hugo's thirteen birthday, and as every year they were at the Burrow.

There was a large table in the yard, and lighting fireflies around the trees, it looked beautiful, and everybody was there at the family dinner, and by everyone, it means all the Weasleys and all the Potters, and also some family friends as Luna and his husband Rolf.

"I'm sorry! I thought I was going to get here on time and then we got a problem with the…" Said a voice behind Lily and Rose

"Oh It's Okay Teddy, really" said Ginny "Harry told me that it might happen. How's the training going?

"Great! Well, hard, but great. Just a couple of months and I'll be officially an Auror" said Teddy, he was twenty-one and he had been training since he got out of Hogwards three years before. He used to go every Wednesday to dinner with the Potters, but since he started training he stop visiting that often; and now that Lily was in Hogwards too, along with Albus and James, he didn't see them at all. Actually Lily had not even seen him at his birthday a month before.

"We're so proud of you" Say Ginny smiling at him "Oh what happened to your hand"

Teddy had a bandage around his hand, and little dots of blood could be seen.

"Ou, long story" he said quietly "I'll tell you about it later"

Lily who was just standing a couple of fts behind him, suddenly felt someone pulling her shoulder.

"Hey" said Teddy giving her a hug

Lily reacted really slowly; she was a bit clumsy, not normal in her. She hugged him back and felt her skin turning red.

"Haven't seen you in years" she said smiling at him

She had noticed Teddy's hair when he first arrived it was a really strong yellow, and she knew it meant that he was in stress and worry, and now his hair was in his habitual blue.

"I know" he said "It's the training, is really tough, and tired. But I love it, well. It's who I want to become." Sight. "Well, where's that cousin of yours?"

The dinner was really pleasant, the food was delicious, and as always their fathers told a lot of funny stories, that no matter how old they get, they all loved to hear.

"…They were always always fighting, I know that at some point I really thought they were going to kill each other" Said Harry laughing to a both Ron and Hermione embarrassed.

"It wasn't that bad" said Hermione "It was not my fault that Ron was a bit…"

"Slow?" said Ginny

"Hey!" said Ron

"They were unrecognizable when they got together, they still were fighting, about the same stupid things, the main difference was that now they had a new way to 'fix them up'" Said Harry laughing

"Ewwwwww" said both Rose and Hugo.

"I really don't want to know about that" said Rose

Dinner followed calm and fun at the same. Lily was looking down the table to find a firefly in her toe, she was feeling like a hundred of fireflies were inside of her dancing and lighting, she felt like everybody else could see them inside her. And she knew then, (perhaps because she had told Rose, or perhaps because it had been a long time since she started falling for him), she knew that it was real.


	3. AN

Thank you for the reviews, I'll try to keep this story up = )

ImTotallyNotNamedMolly ** If you knew how to read! Obviously you don't, (because if you knew, then you would have seen… That in the first chapter of my story I wrote "** English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me if you believe you have found something funny =)"

I'm sorry, but it seems that the one who needs to go back to school it's you.


End file.
